Eleutheromania
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: Chained, imprisoned for his crimes, Kael'thas Sunstrider finds himself at the mercy of his old friend, Illidan Stormrage. A cascade of emotions would find him there, followed by rivers of blood and a transformation so painful he feared he wouldn't live through it... Warning!: Gore, violence, sex, blood, death, forced intercourse, non-canon
1. Chapter 1

Lightning struck above the Black Temple, a shock of toxic green standing out against the deep, granite black sky. A boom of thunder came afterwards, cracking the sky and shaking the ground beneath the great hooves of the Betrayer. He stalked among the shadows, head down, waist length raven locks swinging around his shoulders as he walked.

His wings lay folded flat against the slick skin of his back, rustling in an almost eerie merriment as he rounded a corner, and began ascending the great staircase before him. Before he even reached the door he heard the voices. Pleading, rising and falling in groans and cries for help. A wolfish smile folded his features, his eyes lighting up behind his tattered blindfold.

Oh, how he relished in the sound of agony...

His clawed fingers came to rest against the slick metal door, cool to the touch, sending a shiver up his spine. Pressing forward, he nudged the metal door with his shoulder, throwing it open and opening the gateway into the Den of Mortal Delights.

His eyes adjusting to the change of light, he glanced around the room, taking in the sights before him. Curtains hung in every corner around him, various shades of red and blue, reaching from the black ceiling, to the floor, covered in delicately crafted ancient Sin'dorei rugs, woven with silk and glistening silver and gold threads. In the middle of the room, atop the highest platform and surrounded by hordes of giggling blood elves, lay his prize.

A thick, black chain hung from the silver and blue Chandelier in the middle of the room, trailing to the figure hidden among the bodies, writhing and attempting in vain to pull away from his , the figure would release a yelp of surprise or a groan of annoyance, shooing away the gaggle of Illidan's servants, but alas, they stood strong, laughing and pointing at the once Mighty elf in their midst.

" _Sin'dorei_!" Illidan's voice thundered across the hall, instantaneously drawing the attention of everyone in the room. " _That is enough. I thank you for entertaining our…_ " His lips curled into a snarl ". _..Guest. But I am ready for him now_ "

Simultaneously, the elves around him bowed their heads and did as they were told, quickly and silently leaving the room, revealing the figure that lay on the bed in the middle of the room, his pale skin shining in the light of the candelabra that surrounded him, his arms shackled above his head, a thick chain wrapped tightly around his neck, leashed to the chandelier above him.

"Kael'thas Sunstrider" Illidan muttered, making his way forward. "So I see my faithful servants have finally been able to find you"

"Get away from me you… you filth!"

The voice that broke through the throng of giggles and soft murmurs was venomous at best, unbridled by rage and trembling due to his restraint. The last time he'd been so foolish as to step foot within the Black Temple, Kael'thas knew it should have been his last, but no, he was here and now, from the sudden hushed silence, so was the Betrayer. Spitting at the face of a lingering male servant, Kael'thas' eyes flared a brilliant green, anger swirling within the pitiless hues, demanding an attention he knew wasn't going to come.

"Found me. They didn't find me, Betrayer. I found them."

In all reality, a being in his position didn't have room to talk, physically or theoretically as every word had the chain around his throat shifting, threatening to pull the air from his lungs or tear the skin of his delicate throat. He had been found, and his capture had been almost as glorious as the day the Betrayer had learned of his own traitorous actions. Many had fallen but in the end, even he had been overwhelmed.

"And now you, the winged mongrel of the Black Temple has come to deliver me to my death himself? I should feel so honored."

His voice was snide as he spoke, lips baring over a slightly sharpened canine and his ears twitching against the pillow that his head had all but been trapped against.

"It's a shame that I feel nothing, not for you, Betrayer."

Kael'thas had passion behind the drive of his betrayal, there had been a time when Illidan and himself had worked together, but the promise of salvation of his people had lead him astray and had eventually driven him mad. Intent on freeing Kil'jaeden from his unearthly prison if only to save his people, Kael'thas had used those who had trusted him, and now it seemed he would pay the price.

"Speak Betrayer! I grow weary of your gaze. Staring down at me as if you are so much better than I. You too, would have done anything to save your people. To stop the Legion, now look at you, playing a God among mortal men. My death will not bring you back that which you have lost."

Kael'thas had all but spit the last words, his body jerking against his restraints that his captors had wound tightly enough to bruise and tear every time he moved. A rumble of laughter growled in Illidan's throat, echoing around the vast, empty room. Turning quickly on his heels, he reached for the door, his hands working quickly as he flipped a lock and reached for another.

"I find it quite...amusing...that you simply assume it is your death that I have in mind, Sunstrider" His voice was low, and to the point. No forceful words, no venomous remarks, no yelling or screaming. His calm was horrifying in and of itself, and he knew that. Like the eye of a hurricane before the fury of mother nature herself was unleashed. "I can assure you, Kael'thas…that if your death comes, it will not happen swiftly, nor will it happen tonight"

Turning back towards his victim, Illidan looked around the room, searching for the words to say. The Den of Mortal Delights was an open, hollow room, where he had had countless night of pleasure and lust, surrounded by his servants of flesh. His mortal playthings. But tonight, on this dark and empty night, pleasure was not first on his list, though it was there.

This night was made for claiming.

For revenge.

For bringing blood to mar the whiteness of flesh.

"To put it simply, my old friend…" illidan began, making his way to the middle of the room, his hooves clattering across the floor as he walked, "You fucked me over…and I plan to return the favor…" He left his words hanging in the air, as hollow and cold as his heart.

Hissing quietly, the Betrayer's subtle intonations had no trouble painting a clear picture for the Blood Elf that lay chained to the large bed. Old friend was a phrase he hadn't heard in years and now Illidan surely used it as a form of revenge, to drive the nail into the proverbial coffin. Even to this day Stormrage had a way of making even the strongest of men weak; though many assumed it was his massive size, however Kael'thas knew that even his voice alone could bring a lesser man to the ground to pay his reverence. Not he though, he would not be such a fool.

"You mean to tell me your idea of revenge is claiming my flesh with your own? If you truly believe that will cause me suffering, you are more blind than I had originally thought."

Despite being chained and at the other's mercy, Kael'thas was just as sardonic as he had always been, even when the two had shared a kinship, and a bond that others had found unreasonable. "Get on with it then, Betrayer, take your rage and lay it against my flesh. If death comes, surely it won't be until I do." His voice spread like liquid honey, purring as he pulled at the chains that so deftly bound his pale wrists. Tonight there would be blood, and pain that was unimaginable, but all the same, the Blood Elf never let on that he felt anything but indignation toward the 'punishment' that Illidan was setting forth to inflict.

"You are so quick to assume Kael'thas" The Betrayer muttered, unblinking as he allowed his dark orbs to rove dark patterns over his partner in war.

"You know what they say about assumptions, don't you?" He asked, his voice as cold and calculated as ever before. One thing Illidan was good at was tricks of the mind. In 3 quick strides, he made it to the top of the platform, eyes stuck to the image of the fair young blood elf among a plethora of silk and satin throw pillows, his golden hair a subtle contrast to the garish purple sheets upon which he lay.

One thing was certain...blood elves had tacky taste.

Watching Kael'thas, Illidan made his way to the head of the bed, wrapping his rough and calloused hands roughly around the chain connected painfully to Kael'thas' swollen throat.

Seeing the hot, reddened flesh of his victim forced a bark of laughter from Illidan's pursed lips. Soon the outside of the blood elves throat should match the inside…

Still grinning, he gave a quick tug on the chain, dragging a yelp from Kael'thas.

"Thats a good puppy, bark for your master"

Face reddening as the involuntary yelp was torn from his throat, Kael'thas met his captor's hidden gaze with his own, a withering glare that would have done the job had looks been able to kill.

"I am no dog, Illidan, you will gain nothing of the sort from me."

Kael'thas would never stoop to such a level, and should Illidan kill him for his insolence, then that would be his fate. Rattling the chains which bound his hands once more, Kael'thas managed to tear his gaze from the male that loomed over his long enough to realise that his bindings weren't imbued, nor were they etched with any sort of spell. Those damnable blood elves had chained him with ordinary iron chains and it made him laugh, a wheezing sound that was more painful than it should have been.

"Your mortal souls have displayed a great ignorance, Betrayer. Did you spell it out for them and they simply forgot, or are you really so foolish to think that simple chains could hold me?"

Iron was known for negating power, and in his weakened state Kael'thas would never be able to achieve the dream of tearing the great Betrayer's heart from his chest, but he would be able to free himself, if only one hand could be free, he could manage the rest.

"Was this part of your plan? Letting me free myself only to reign your power over me? Silly mongrel."

Power coursed through his palms where he had reached to grip the chain that bound his wrists, the iron trembling almost as if it had no intentions of giving but shortly after the metal warped, a link weakening just enough for Kael'thas to break his hands free of the bed, his neck still bound but his new found freedom quickly used to wear down the chain, this metal giving just as the last, the snap in the chain leaving the excess to swing from the chandelier above the bed, the slack loosening around his throat as Kael'thas drew in his first free breath.

"I am no dog, Betrayer. I will not be chained like one." His voice was rough and his throat felt as though he'd swallowed fire, but now he lay there on his own terms, not trussed up like a seasonal trophy.

Illidan stood unmoving, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched, one eyebrow cocked menacingly. He made no move and gave no protest as he watched his dog get loose.

Links of broken chain clattered to the ground below his feet as he watched, but he paid them no mind. It didn't really matter. Free or chained, Kael'thas would not leave this room. The magical seals he had placed on the doors had made damn sure of that. He watched as Kael'thas righted himself, his breath calm and steady, never faltering.

"So…are you quite finished?" He asked finally, dropping his hands to his sides. Without waiting for an answer, he reached down with both hands, moving quickly like a viper striking. He grabbed a fistful of Kael'thas' golden hair, pulling him forward and dragging him down from the bed on which he lay.

"You may be unchained, but you are far from free, you know" he mumbled, slowly and carefully making his way down the staircase, still dragging the elf behind him.

"We can play this game one of two ways, Sunstrider" He stated Matter-of factually, stopping when he reached the bottom of the platform. He looked around the room, his cold, fiery eyes searching. Maybe it was better this way. More room for…activities.

"You can submit and take your punishment as it is dished out to you…or" He looked down at the mage, his eyes narrowed. "Or you can fight me every step of the way. Choose now, because it's gonna be really hard to change your mind later"

He pulled hard on the hair in his hand, dragging Kael'thas to kneel before him. He grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to make eye contact, driving his point.

"Well?"

Kael'thas had known that freeing himself of his bindings meant that in no way was he truly free, but to breathe on his own again was a step in the right direction.

"Quite done? I simply wanted to breathe."

His voice had taken on that same sardonic tone as before and he offered a wry smirk, his chest rising and falling in tune with the Betrayer's own. That smile however was quickly wiped from his face when his precious hair was snatched up like some prey animal the Betrayer had caught to feast on, a startled, strangled yelp emerging from his throat as he was yanked from the bed and down the stairs of the platform on which it sat, already feeling the blossoming bruises of Illidan's less than careful handling. He wasn't expecting gentle, but he was hoping at the very least he'd avoid hurting his face too much.

Upon being brought to his knees, the Blood Elf sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, peridot eyes flaring up as if they were made of flame. "My punishment? My you do speak so very eloquently, Betrayer. Let me have it then, even I know when I have been bested."

Illidan might have wanted fear, or anger, but Kael'thas was bold in the face of his old friend, and adversary. Perhaps the Illidari knew not of what Kael'thas had suffered at the plight of his people but whatever he had planned, surely it wouldn't be as agonizing as that had been.

"What are you waiting for, Betrayer? Do your worst."

Golden waves of silk spilled over the Elf's bare chest, his hands having reached up to grip the thick forearm that belonged to the hand at his jaw and his eyes never leaving his captor's, glowering with a mixture of hatred and excitement.

"Before we get started…I simply have one question" Illidan began, his claws digging with a newfound ferocity into the elves fragile, sinewy throat. He yanked hard on the tendrils in his fist, pulling Kael'thas to his feet. At the very least he wanted him standing when he spoke to him, as cowardly as he seemed to be.

"After everything I have done, or tried to do to you…this is how you repay me? Is it truly I who am the betrayer?"

His anger sprouted forth in his words, taking his voice and twisting it, morphing into something sinister and otherworldly. His muscles tensing, his wings bursting forth from their resting place, slowly, methodically flapping behind him, kicking up a tsunami of chilled wind to whip through the chamber, the curtains in every corner dancing as if possessed.

"I want you to tell me you don't deserve what I'm about to do to you"

Kael'thas knew indeed when it was better to admit defeat than to fight the power of something stronger, he had survived this long for a reason, and despite his people having come to hate him for doing something he did to save them, Kael'thas regretted it not. He would have done anything to save his people, even if it meant swearing his fealty to the burning legion.

"You misunderstand, Stormrage, you all misunderstood!"

Kael'thas voice was a pitch higher due to his air being forcefully cut off by Illidan's enraged grasp. "Kil'jaeden promised! H-he.." Coughing violently, the Blood Elf dug crescents into Illidan's muscular forearm, nails sinking into the rigid flesh. Sucking in what he wished was a full breath, Kael'thas met Illidan's eyes once more, his brow furrowed in anger. He knew better than to try and explain. No one had listened and he doubted, among anyone, that Illidan would be the first.

"I do not deserve this, Stormrage."

If it would quell the creature's anger, even Kael'thas could lie. He didn't deserve to die, or to suffer, all he had ever wanted was for the Sin'dorei to be free once more! If that meant siding with the legion, or becoming something he had never dreamed of, then he would be forced to do just that. What was done, had come to pass however, Kil'jaeden had never been freed and his people… they were the ones to suffer for his misguidance.

"On with it Stormrage! Show me your wrath! I tire of this game, you and I both know that we have both done things others would never dream of doing to save this piteous planet." Spitting the words left the Blood Elf's lips damp, his chest heaving with the exertion due to just how tight those claws were holding.

"If only you would listen first." Those were the last words he uttered, meeting Illidan's gaze head on, fear unknown to him despite the fine tremble that ran down his spine. He mentally blamed it on the painful position in which he was being held, but deep down he knew otherwise. Everything he had done, everyone he had betrayed, he had done it for nothing.

"I am so glad that I allowed myself time to listen to your reasoning, instead of pushing ahead blindly" His lip curled up in a maniacal smirk, his gaze taking on a more sinister, demonic appearance than ever before.

"Now I don't feel quite so bad about what's about to happen to you." He said boldly, his eyes venturing even lower than before, taking in every inch of the elves bright, porcelain skin, and lower, his rippling abdominal's.

He pressed his thumb into the elves bobbing adam's apple, and once he was sure he had cut off the air supply all together, he straightened, lifting his enemy into the air and off of the ground, his wings beating faster, harder, until their clawed tips beat against Sunstrider's back, effectively whipping him into submission.

"You lie! I helped you! After everything I did for you! To help your elves, this is what you chose to do to me? This is how you show your gratitude?! You dare betray the Betrayer?!" he bellowed, his voice a vicious roar, mingling with the beating of his wings.

Trembling, he released his grip, his anger shaking every muscle in his body. Kael'thas fell to the hard stone floor below them with a thud, the sickening crack of his head colliding with stone sounding through the room.

Grasping almost frantically at the arm that held him as Illidan took flight, Kael'thas' eyes widened and their previously defiant embers showed fear as his legs dangled, body held above the unforgiving ground by only the Betrayer's mighty grasp. All thoughts of mirth and sarcasm had gone and as he hang there, grasping to the other's arm as best he could, Kael'thas could see his fate burning within his captor's eyes.

"Illidan...don't!"

Before Kael'thas could say anything further, he could feel the whip of icy wind as his body fell, helpless onto the cold stone below and when he collided it felt as if every bone had shifted, broken or shattered completely. The almost wet sound of his skull hitting the ground is what rang in his ears though, eyes glazing and hands twitching as he lay there, prone on the Temple's floor. He remembered the other saying that his death would not come quickly, and wondered then if he had been lying. He had assumed and perhaps that is what Illidan had meant.

The taste of copper was strong on the back of his tongue and Kael'thas put everything he had into moving his hand, the limb heavy and unresponsive as his vision swirled before him, fading from black to the brilliance of the glowing green of rage-fueled eyes above him. Before Kael'thas could determine the origin of the taste pervading his senses, his vision faded completely, all senses dulling and his previously ill-respondent hand crashing back to the floor almost unceremoniously.


	2. Chapter 2

His grin spread like a plague across his face, stiff and more than slightly intimidating.

Slowing the flapping of his wings, he allowed his hooves to touch ground once more, tapping quietly on the stone as he landed. He stood unmoving for a moment, cold, staring at his victim, taking in the scene before him without a sound or a word.

The minutes ticked by into what felt like an eternity before he moved, taking a step towards the elves limp body. Leaning down, in one swift movement he grabbed the elves limp wrist in his fist, yanking him up before him. He grabbed the smaller male's waist, getting a better grip so he could throw him over his shoulder.

Carrying his prey, he made his way to a nearby wall, something he needed to secure Kael'thas in a way that he found satisfactory to prepare him for the games to come.

He made it to the corner of the room, brushing the curtains aside, he propped the elf against the hard, unforgiving wall, posing and adjusting him like a doll in the hands of a child. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he dropped to his knees, straddling the lean, muscular waist of his target, positioning himself in just the right way, before…

"Wake up, weakling!" He yelled, a hand coming up to strike across the face of his prey, snapping his head back and to the side, his golden hair flying like a veil across his face. Reaching down, he gathered the elves wrists in his hands, pulling them up and holding them against the wall behind him, effectively pinning him down.

Right where he wanted him.  
Stirring ever so slightly as he was pulled, moved and positioned, Kael'thas remained suspended in a dark world, his mind a place of horrible dreams, a landscape of death that reeked of death and betrayal. Muted were the sounds that invaded this world, muffled screams and the whisper of violent wind that kicked up the foamy sand beneath his feet. In the waking world, his body wasn't even touching the ground, but in his head, even though he was on his own two feet his knees almost buckled. He'd been here before, years ago, before he'd made that pact with Kil'jaeden, but now the landscape was barren and decrepit. There wasn't time for the Blood Elf to try and make sense of anything, as before he had a chance a searing pain radiated in his skull and in his head, he screamed.

He screamed and the sound ruptured the silent weight that surrounded himself and the Betrayer, his eyes flying open for the smallest of moments before his head lolled forward, a veil of wheaten gold falling and shielding him from view.

"The choices I made… traitorous." His voice was a gurgle as he choked back the taste of blood that sat at the back of his tongue. He could feel his back against cold stone, rough and crude against his velvet skin. His vision swam and he found that once against he couldn't move his arms. "Nnh…" He could feel warm against his front, a harsh contrast to what pressed against his spine and try as he might he couldn't quite swim through the darkness to correct his vision to where it had been before.

"Illi-" … "Illidan?" His head rolled up finally, golden strands of silk clinging to his face that was wrought with confusion. His head felt like it was an anvil and whoever held the hammer was doing a number against it. "Heh… so this is your plan. We need to stop him first. We can do this later… we gotta stop him. My elves."

He was mixing the past with the present, his train of thought something far different than what Illidan was doing, surely he would catch up, but as it were currently, he was years in the past, the world spinning as his eyes finally made the glowing green behind the blindfold, a crooked grin curling against a confused face.

"My head… feels like I'm on fire."

He'd hit his head harder than likely intended, but that mattered not, what was done was done, and Kael'thas was again barely conscious, head lolling back to match the way his eyes showed whites, rolling into his skull.

"It seems you may have hit your head a little bit harder than I thought." Illidan muttered to himself, watching as the elf before him struggled to gain his footing, wavering in and out between this world and...whatever was going on in his head.

The Betrayer watched his prize with anticipation, watching as he fought even to hold his head upright. Something within him had been knocked loose, possibly broken, and for some reason Illidan found it to be more intriguing than annoying.

Scooting forward on his knees, he pushed himself forward until his hips lay flush with Sunstriders sternum, shivering as he felt a sudden warmness-no...searing hotness- pressed against his bulge, though it was currently in a completely dormant state.

"Kael'thas…" his voice was low, seductive, even soft, calling to the elf beneath him.

Carefully, slowly, he dropped the wrists still clutched in his fists, and allowed his hands to fall into his lap, fingers fumbling with the ties that were the only thing keeping his pants around his waist.

"Help me… you promised. My elves. But… You're so warm."

"That's okay, Kael'thas. I'll help you…but first, you have to help me…remember?"

Feeling his hands drop to land atop the Betrayer's sturdy thighs, Kael'thas blinked once more, his eyelids heavy and his body shifting in just the slightest of ways. " 'Course I'll help, Stormrage. Whaddya take me for, some traitor like… like…hmn." Shaking his head a bit, Kael'thas struggled to clear his vision and fought to get the ringing to leave his ears, it was to no avail though and so he steadied himself by gripping the other's hips, despite the fact that he was planted firmly on the stone floor.

"What do you want me to do? I mean… it's sorta obvious but Iwannahearyousayit." His voice slurred and he giggled - actually giggled and let his head fall back, knocking just slightly against the wall, not hard enough to do further damage, but it wasn't clear if more damage could be done, at least not for now. Clearing his throat, the Blood Elf lifted his head and finally managed to balance his vision enough so that he wasn't seeing two of Illidan.

"Why do you wear that all the time? Take it off. I wanna see your eyes if we're gonna do this, Stormrage." His voice held none of the venom from earlier, he was stuck firmly in the past as he reached up and tugged at the ragged blindfold that was held fast around the Betrayer's glowing eyes.

"I'll help you. I'd always help you. Even if you won't help me."

He stopped, barely biting back laughter. This could go one of two ways. Very, very good…or incredibly bad. He shrugged. Either way it happened Illidan was willing to take the chance. What had started as a simple means of revenge was turning, blossoming into something that did slightly more that peak his curiosity.

"I've helped you, Kael'thas. Don't you remember?" He asked.

Despite how this started, he decided that he was suddenly okay with the way it had turned. He reached up with one hand, snatching at the blindfold covering the fiery orbs that were all that was left of his eyes.

Ripping it down around his neck, he used the fingers of his free hand to snake forward, grabbing the elves shaking fingers and placing them right where he wanted them.  
Squarely above the bulge lifting steadily between his legs.

Tugging his blindfold free from his neck, he allowed it to flutter slowly to the floor beside them.

It had been so long since someone had actually WANTED to see his eyes…

He rested his hand across the one in his lap, lifting his hips just slightly.  
Glancing up when the material was pulled free from his face, Kael'thas own green orbs paled in comparison, his jaw dropping only slightly and his hand that had been redirected flexing of its own accord, lowering to press against the heat that was steadily rising between the Betrayer's thick thighs.

"You can't be blind, I can feel you looking at me, through me."

Even his voice seemed enchanted, lost somewhere in the past as that single hand turned to two when his second moved to join the first, it's fingers however moving to tug at the strings and cloth that hid his goal from view.

"I… I remember wanting you. Aha. You didn't know that. Shhh." A tentative hand shot from it's place to cover his mouth, his orbs alight with humor and mirth. "But you want me too. I can feel it."

His other hand worked steadily now, nimble fingers sliding over the twitching bulge that while still hidden, gave off a heat that had brought a flush of heat to the Blood Elf's high cheekbones.

"Would be easier if you'd get off of me. You're heavy."

It was then that he looked down, noting the way he was all but pinned beneath the Betrayer's heavy form as if he were some flight risk, ready and waiting for his chance to flee. He wasn't sure what made Illidan imagine him running from and opportunity he'd been waiting for for several years, but the concern was quickly cast aside, both hands returning to dutifully help his oldest friend.

When the material of the other's bottoms wouldn't slide willingly over his broad hips, Kael'thas made use of the pointed nails that were closer to claws and shredded them through the front, heated hands grasping at the quivering flesh beneath. He cared not if the other was bothered by his destruction of his clothing, he'd been asked to help, and help he would.

"Oh…" Kael'thas had an intoxicated, impish grin on his features at the sight that lay before his eyes, waiting to be devoured, if Illidan's sheer size had given any hints, they had not prepared the Blood Elf for the impossible heat that radiated from between his lithe fingers. "Delicious." His voice was a purr as he sang his praises, one hand lifting to his supple lips and a pink tongue darting out to wet his palm, lifting his gaze to Illidan's as if to make sure he wasn't actually stuck in a dream.  
"Don't let me start if you intent on interrupting me, Stormrage, that wouldn't be very nice of you." Sunstrider waited mere seconds before his fingers, damp with his own saliva were wrapped halfway around the Betrayer's thick length. "I suppose I'm meant to use both hands?" His voice was impish as the words were quipped, both hands now moving to encircle the prize he'd sought. He was so warm, and so delectably heavy, he knew he wouldn't have the patience to keep his mouth of the equation for long.

His grin was evil and enticing. This had changed quickly into a direction that he had never foreseen it going. The many many days…weeks…months…years? He had imagined this he had heard agony and seen blood.

Now?  
This?

Was it possible he would somehow find a tenderness that he never thought he would have deserved much less accepted or had offered to him.

His voice was a low, thick purr when he spoke, "you can do whatever you want to me..."

After the words had been spoken he lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. How had it come to this? How had something so sinister and based in revenge turned into something tender? Possibly even loving? His fingers digging into the muscles of his lovers heaving shoulder, he braced himself for what was to come, and he hated the trembling, frightening anticipation of all of it.

Blinking rapidly when Illidan gave him such a permission, Kael'thas sighed with contentment, one hand leaving the larger male's twitching length to press against his abdomen, pushing him back in order to free himself from the corner where he could only imagine he'd been placed.

"I want to watch you come undone, Stormrage. I've wanted this for the longest time, but how to tell you? To be something beyond partners against those twisted demons…" His silken strands fell as he crawled forward further pushing the Demon Hunter onto his haunches and then his back, fiery orbs drinking him in as a storm outside of the walls brewed, trembling the stone walls with a raucous thunder.

"The rain is going to be loud, but I can be louder. I'll be the storm tonight, Illidan." Pulling at what was left of the Betrayer's tattered covering, Sunstrider discarded it to the side, nimble hands sliding over well-muscled flesh, feeling each twitch of the corded strength as he neared closer to the hunter's sensitive length.

"Delightful." He murmured, making sure that the last thing Illidan saw of his face was the hunger in his glowing eyes. Shielded by the veil of gold that pooled over his shoulders and dripped like heavy spun silk into Illidan's lap, Kael'thas' lips trailed over the rigid organ that reacted to his very breath with a shimmering bead of precum, slicking the tip until his small tongue darted out to catch it, a shivering breath exploding from his chest at the Betrayer's taste.

"You taste just as good as I imagined." Kael'thas let it be known that he had spent a lot of time imagining this very night in his mind, through their battles and the way they had come to bond over their seething hatred of the burning legion. His mind had stopped spinning and blotches of his old memories had started to fade but the Blood Elf that know hovered over Illidan's waist was still very much attached to the male beneath him as his lips parted and enveloped the Betrayer's aching cock, the warmth that touched his tongue, his cheeks and even the back of his throat brought a vibrating moan from his slender throat, one that would surely pass through the Demon Hunter's velvet-like flesh. Lowering his head, he fought to get more than just the first couple of inches into his mouth, his jaw refusing to open wide enough to welcome much more. Saliva had started to pool and fall, dripping in sticky strands from his lower lip and chin to splatter against the base of Illidan's length, coating the dark flesh in a slick coat that gave Kael'thas the encouragement he needed to shove himself down, convulsing as he choked, shoulders knotting together.

Lifting his gaze, Kael'thas used one hand to shove his golden locks from his face, showing the Demon Hunter the glittering trail of diamond like tears that fell from his eyes, carving a wet path down his cheeks. He was determined to swallow the larger male whole, and the tears fell simply due to the way his body revolted, fighting the very thing Kael'thas wanted more than anything.

Glancing down, Illidan watched the scene unfolding before him, feeling as if something inside was turning, alive and breathing, writhing inside of him. How had it come to this? Something to based in hatred had become something soft and living and even the thought of it had his brain turning circles inside of his confused head.

A million feelings filled his mind, twisting and moving in circles until they caught up with, and overlapped each other, until his head was spinning. The feelings engulfing him were just too much.

Hot, slick and tantalizing flesh surrounded him, taking him and swallowing him completely and it did things to his insides that he didn't even think were possible.  
He bit back a scream, long sharpened fangs sinking into his lower lip and he glanced down and made cursed eye contact.

"Shit…" He whispered to himself. That was a bad idea. Thoughts and feelings already overwhelmed him, filling his head and threatening to throw him symbolically onto his ass. The intensity of the eyes staring back at him when he looked down were simply too much for him to bear, and he slammed his eyes closed, screwing them together tightly in an effort to steel himself against the delicious pressure surrounding that aching, yearning part of him.

Behind closed lids, images of white, spurting light and rainbows of colors flooded his vision and he had to fight to chase them away, lest he be ruined.

Though it had changed, shifting and morphing into an act that neither of them had originally (probably?) planned, Illidan knew deep in his mind that it was still a struggle for power. Who would come out on top? A competition to end them all.

Shaking from the force it took to hold back his impending orgasm, Illidan allowed his eyes to flutter open, the smoldering orbs glowing brightly in the dim light. His quivering fingers reached down, entangled in Sunstrider's impossibly long and silky curtain of hair. Gripping it tightly at the base of his skull, Illidan pushed down, arching his back at an impossible angle, struggling to force his rigid length down, deeper into the throat surrounding it.

"Take it, " He growled, his voice quivering like his hands, "Take it all, whore"  
A snarl grew from somewhere deep in Kael'thas' chest, a rumbling and feral sound that could have easily matched the thunder that collided with the lightning outside. Had they been near an open window, the blisteringly frigid air might have offered some relief from the searing heat that was boiling over the Blood Elf's body. With every taste, and every noise that Illidan made, Sunstrider's mind began to clear, he fought it though, with every fiber of his being, he fought the urge to remember who this life had made him and when finally, Illidan forced every last inch of himself down Kael'thas' throat, the Blood Elf moaned inwardly, his own hips bucking forward to grind against empty air. Pulling his head back suddenly enough that Illidan had no choice but to let him breathe, Kael'thas' eyes met his with a panic.

"Don't let me remember, Stormrage. I don't want to remember. I want this."

Had there not been such a panic in the Blood Elf's eyes, the Demon Hunter could have easily accused the Mage of deceit, but it was there, trembling through every nerve in his body and he was fighting it. He was enamored with the way his mind was playing back who he used to be, before Kil'jaeden had whispered such promising things into his ear. He had promised that he could free his people, that he could things that the Betrayer would never be able to do.

"Please don't let me remember, Illidan."

With his plaintiff plea, Kael'thas swallowed Stormrage all over again, his throat bulging and his hands digging into the corded muscles of his thighs, intent on being who he'd been all those years ago. To forget what he'd done, to remove the tarnished title of traitor. Groaning around the feast of the male's cock, Sunstrider slurped and swallowed, taking every drop of precum and excitement that the other's body dared illicit. He remembered everything, but perhaps Illidan could remove the stain inside of him and replace it with something new.

What had started out as torture was turning into the Blood Elf begging to forget his sins, to pay penance for the way he'd betrayed the man who had sacrificed almost everything to help him. He deserved whatever the Betrayer gave him, but he dared not think of it lest the other change his mind and do more than simply throw him against the stone floor.

"You're so big, Illidan, but you fit so beautifully in my throat. Don't make me stop. I can fix this." Saliva oozed from the wanton's Elf's mouth, dripping from the corners and stringing from his lower lip to the throbbing, dripping head of the Betrayer's quivering length. Drunk on lust, and not past memories, Kael'thas was at the mercy of the creature before him, deserving certainly of whatever punishment the other sought out to meet.

Eyes downcast, Illidan felt all of his emotions and thoughts fall away, like heavy rocks in a deep, blue river, falling slowly out of sight until they disappeared. Why was this happening? How had this come to be? Everything had surely been different not too long ago. Everything has changed in an instant. One swift movement, one violent outburst and Kael'thas had become a jabbering mess. But why?

Removing his hands from the sweaty golden locks he had clenched in his fist, his head swimming with a mixture of the intense feelings surrounding his full member and the thoughts that had invaded his mind.

"Kael'thas...you...why did-"

He growled, angry at himself and his inability to form a full, coherent sentence. Part of him begged this to continue, see it through and pick up the pieces later, fuck this horny little blood elf into the stone floor below them, and pick his brain later. Another part, a voice becoming clearer and brighter in the darkness, urged him to stop.

Reconsider.

What if Kael'thas had really been knocked silly by that blow to the head? What if this was all about to spiral out of control and explode in his face?  
Lust won the struggle between good and evil, and Illidan found himself giving in to emotions he never knew he could feel, let alone for someone he had previously vowed to murder-and painfully.  
He savored the feeling of his hot, swollen cock sliding in and out of the wet, waiting mouth surrounding him, and despite his fighting, a moan slithered from between his clenched jaws and echoed in the room around them.

He started to tense, feeling that familiar vibration in his body that started at the base of his skull and raced down his spine. Something inside him had wound too tightly and was threatening to snap, buckling his will and sending it all crashing to the ground. He fought it, struggling within him, unknowingly releasing small grunts and grunts that he tried with all of his strength to contain.  
But failed.

He felt something overtaking him. Something he couldn't fight and though he tried, could not push away. Like a white hot wire coiled deep in his belly, he felt that all too real feeling of warmth at the base of his spine, growing and glowing brighter and with a deeper intensity until….it exploded outward in an atomic blast of energy radiating to every limb, racing up his spine and slamming into his brain with enough force to make him dizzy and spin his mind in circles.

The band inside of him snapped, and he nearly bent in half from the force of his orgasm, screaming words that had no meaning, grunting and growling and shoving the elves head down on his hard, throbbing cock.

He felt Kael'thas' lips meet his pubic bone, pushing him down and forcing it deeper and his downcast gaze caught sight of the look in his eyes, and it nearly pushed him over the edge again. A plethora of emotions shone in the eyes as he stared into their depths.

Fear, lust, surprise? Of which, he couldn't be sure, but it bored into his soul with an intensity that grabbed him in a strangle hold and threatened to black out his vision like an eclipse.

He felt it throbbing, pulsing with unspent energy, pumping numerous ropes of thick, hot cum into the mouth sheathed around him.

Finally, something broke and his muscles relaxed, quivering and shaking, turning him into a jittery puddle on the cold, unforgiving floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kael'thas could see the conflict playing across Illidan's face and it troubled him despite the lustful position he was currently in. Devouring the Betrayer's length had his own cock impossibly hard, so much so that physical pain was starting to form at the base of his stomach, his aching excitement hard against his thigh, dripping with enough precum that it was managing to soak through the pants that he wore. A sheen of sweat had formed on his chest and brow but he ignored the discomfort in earnest to bring pleasure to the God-like being below him. It wasn't long before he felt the proverbial storm building and it had his entire body alive with electricity. He wanted it, more than he'd ever wanted anything else and if he were to be asked why he surely wouldn't have had a reason.

When Illidan's body tensed, and those delicious howls of pleasure rumbled through the Den, Kael'thas eagerly allowed the Betrayer to control him, to shove his head down as far as it could go and to destroy his throat from the inside out. When the heat came, it was a flood and he swallowed, each river that poured down his throat was consumed and his cheeks hollowed, almost as if he were determined to suck the Betrayer dry. When finally, his orgasm stifled only slightly, the Blood Elf pulled himself back, a hand quickly coming to wipe across his mouth, eyes burning holes where they gazed upon the Demon Hunter's heaving body.

"I don't want to remember."

It was too late for that, as Sunstrider remembered everything, the promises, the deceit, the betrayal, the way his people had perished, screaming and begging for their lives, all because of his greed for power, born from the single desire to save those he'd damned when he'd joined

allegiances with Kil'jaeden.

Whatever was to come from Illidan now that the Demon Hunter had taken what he wanted, the fate would be fitting and while every neuron in Kael'thas body told him to fight, tried to sing his redemption through his veins, he knew that there was no chance. No chance to forget everything. No one can forgive something like that, not even Stormrage himself.

"I remember. I remember what I did. Why I deserve whatever is coming for me. I remember it all, Betrayer, and I too deserve that title. I betrayed my people, for power. What you'll have of me, I honestly can say, I deserve what you are going to do to me."

Kael'thas repeated what Illidan had demanded of him originally, his body still singing for the other's, but the fear of his soon to be demise quickly overriding all else.

Growling, a feral, wolfish sound in the back on his throat, Illidan pushed forward, lifting up onto his haunches, coming to rest upon his hands and knees. Still shaking, he fought to get his footing, to get closer to his intended target.

"Stop talking" he barked the words like a command, pressing his body forward to get as close as he could possibly muster to the prince of Blood and elves.

He threw himself forward, pouncing like a rabid cat on a weakened and dying prey. Without a word or a second thought, he brushed his lips against the smaller males still open mouth, feeling his tongue pressed hard against Kael'thas' swollen lips. In wanting or possibly in surprise, he found the lips fell open and accepted him easily.

He swept his tongue inside of the elves open mouth, tasting his own hot cum still clinging to the inside of Kael'thas' mouth. As he pulled away, their lips disconnected with an audibly wet and delicious sound.

"You'll take what I'm about to give you like the good little whore you have become, and you will like it" without warning, his fingers found Sunstriders tense, throbbing cock and gave it a forceful squeeze through the fabric barrier between them.

"I intend to be very thorough with my punishment. I'm going to make sure you beg and plead and one thing is certain…" He paused, his fingers kneading and caressing the bulging muscle he held in his still shaking hand, "you will belong to me before it's over."

It was less than five minutes before Illidan had seemingly regained most of his composure, his body trembling still in the wake of his explosive orgasm but his mind seeming to reel itself back into place as if forced to remember what exactly was taking place. Kael'thas could see it and when the predator leapt forward, it was all he could do to keep from recoiling, the back of his skull pressed firmly against the stone wall, almost afraid that if he moved the Betrayer would snap his neck like a twig without thinking twice about it. Kael'thas silenced himself, his eyes steely as he readied his mind and body for whatever punishment Stormrage had thought to meet out.

There was no amount of preparation however, that could have prepared the blood elf for what happened next. Illidan feasted upon his mouth and in both a moment of shock and heady need, he opened his lips to the tongue that so fervently begged entrance. Chasing after the other's lips upon his departure, Kael'thas gazed upward, losing himself in the fiery orbs that seemed able to consume one's soul if they lingered long enough. He had been about to disobey and speak when quite suddenly and without warning, his aching cock was clutched within his lover's grip, a startled mewling moan crawling from the Blood Elf's throat before he could stop it, the sound causing a look of shame to mar his features.

Finally, Sunstrider was able to find his voice, and though it shook, warbling with obvious desire, he found his courage and spoke. "It is not a punishment if I enjoy i-it Stormrage. A-ah! Aha… but I will take it nonetheless and I will bathe in it's pleasure. Drink it up like the finest of wines."

He rolled his hips against the heavy palm that so diligently kneaded at his length, his hands lifting to slide over the planes of Illidan's face. He'd been unable to before now, and without the blindfold in the way he was free to trace the shape of his brow, feeling the eldritch flame flickering against his fingers. He did the same to the rest of his features, fingers idling across his lips until one pricked itself against a sharpened tooth, the blood dripping from the tip quickly smeared against Stormrage's lower lip.

"B-belong to you, whatever do you mean?" Kael'thas' voice was broken as he ground himself against Illidan's hand, aching for the man above him to remove the material that sound painfully caused the worst sort of friction against his aching cock. "Please Illidan."

The Demon Hunter's hand was gripped and lifted for the slightest of moments, Kael'thas' free hand moving to shove the material of his pants halfway down his thighs. They could be removed further later but for now, the relief of them no longer touching his drooling length was like being introduced to heaven itself.

"Will you claim my flesh then, Betrayer? Scar it's pallid beauty and mark it for all to see?" A mirthful smile had arranged itself across the Mage's near flawless features, and despite the sheen of sweat, he still remained almost ethereally beautiful."Whatever you meant, I will not fight it, I want this so badly it hurts, my very being burns at the thought. It is like lightning and fire live in my veins. Show me your rage, whatever you do, I want it to hurt."

The once small smile had mutated into a wolfish grin, his hips rutting once again against Illidan's hand, this time bare flesh met his fingers and the Blood Elf gasped, a throaty moan leaving his chest as his head fell back, his own pleasure rippling just beneath the surface, threatening to spill over before the real fun had even begun. The precum that had previously soaked his cock was now slick against Illidan's palm and though the hand had briefly stopped moving, it didn't keep the Blood Elf from rutting himself against the calloused flesh, gasping lewdly until his stomach tightened and a pre-orgasm crackled through his core.

"F-fuck! Fuck I'm going to fucking - A-ah!"

A keening moan ruptured from Kael'thas throat as another white-hot strike of lightening landed beneath his skin, this time his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave and stealing the breath from his lungs. In his lustful pleasure, Kael'thas gripped Illidan's hand, keeping the hand firmly against his throbbing length.

"T-there… god it's close, can you feel it?"

There was an air around the mage that throbbed and pulsed as if the atmosphere itself were alive, clinging to his skin and hungrily reaching out for Illidan's own before wrapping itself around the Demon Hunter like a shroud and sharing in the Blood Elf's orgasmic pleasure. Ropes of pearl white heat spilled from Kael'thas' cock then, pouring over Illidan's hand and coating the ground below them. In his eager need for lust, Kael'thas pulled his pleasure-painted hand toward him and eagerly swallowed the fingers affected, groaning at the heat and flavor of both of them combined. Despite his orgasm, the Mage remained just as hard as he had been moments before. This wasn't going to be his last orgasm and it certainly wouldn't be his best. The same could have been said for the Betrayer, who likely had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Illidan watched with unbelievable satisfaction as the elf beneath him bucked and arching towards his hand, groaning and releasing wonderfully thick rivers of seed into the hand gripping his rod.

If he were to be completely honest about his thoughts, he was pleasantly surprised at the size of the elves throbbing appendage.

After all, he was just an elf. Who would have thought that such a thin, waif of a man could be packing a punch like this?

Watching as Kael'thas panted heavily beneath him, Illidan felt his own sore, raw cock begin to harden once more.

How long would this go on?

Would they continue to attack each other like animals in heat until one or both of them collapsed from exhaustion on the floor?

Illidan couldn't wait to find out.

Bringing his muscular legs beneath him, he wrapped his arms around the blood elves thighs, hooking them over his forearms, hands outstretched to support the weight of the other pushed to standing, his hooves scraping against the floor as he positioned himself, resting Sunstrider's back and shoulders against the wall to support he had him where he wanted him, he straightened, standing at his full height, holding the elf cleanly off the ground, Illidan's throbbing manhood coming to rest against the smaller forms heaving abs.

"Look at that…" Illidan's voice was low, rumbling, menacing and yet calming at the same time.

"I think I may be too big for you…" He muttered, his fingers tracing the outline of his rigid dick against the body of his lover. He leaned down, cleanly bending the elf in half, pressing their chests together as his lips came to rest on the thin, slender flesh of the neck he sought, just below his earlobe.

"You can't take this. It's gonna rip you apart" He whispered, before he ran his tongue across the long, pointed ear against his mouth. He straightened, pulling away to grin at the expression that stood out on Kael'thas' pale face.

Post orgasm, Kael'thas was in a haze of both pleasure and confusion, he wasn't sure why this was happening, or why he was enjoying it so much, but what he did know was that he didn't want whatever it was to stop. He was drunk all over again, loopy with pleasure and it made him pliant as Illidan scooped him up as if he weighed naught and stood again on his own two feet (hooves?) Listening to the rasp of the Betrayer's hooves on stone was the only thing keeping Kael'thas from completely losing his composure, his cock still achingly hard and his heart thundering against the fragile cages of his chest.

When the cold stone of the wall behind him touched his back, the Blood Elf shivered roughly, muscles tensing as he both enjoyed and revolted at the sudden coolness against his skin. All thoughts of the matter however were lost when Illidan's massive length nestled itself between his thighs and lay against his stomach. Compared to his, Kael'thas' manhood was less than impressive but for a man of his size, he'd never had a single complaint and had in fact been turned down due to it's size. Grunting at being folded in half, Kael'thas was secretly thankful for his flexible core, teeth sinking into his lower lip when Illidan's own found purchase at the base of his ear. At the mention of being 'too big' and 'tearing him apart' the Blood Elf couldn't help the whimpering moan that slipped from his throat.

"It's not! It's not too big. Can you make it fit. Please?!" He was almost begging for the other not to reconsider, even if he did break, even if Illidan was the only one able to fill him ever again he wouldn't care. He wanted the other's cock buried deep enough in his body that he could taste his release. "Make it fit, Stormrage, carve a path all your own, leave that ownership inside of my body. You want me to belong to you, right?" With as high on pleasure as Kael'thas was, it was likely that the Blood Elf would have said anything to get the Betrayer to continue. "Tear me apart from the inside out, Betrayer. Hollow me out and leave me aching when I'm empty of you." 

The lascivious words that curled from his lips dripped down his chin and into the Demon Hunter's ear, his hand lowering to trail fingers across the cock that could very easily break him in half.

"Well…aren't you just a nasty little whore?" The Chosen one quipped, his clawed fingers digging painfully into the flesh of the smaller mans buttocks, leaving the flesh red, welting and beading with blood. Sin to ruin the innocence.

"Tell me...Kael'thas. Will I be the first permitted to enter you in such a way?" He asked, his cock pulsing at the thought.

Bringing a leg up beneath them, he firmly planted a hoof against the wall, steadying himself. Switching his prey to rest against his quivering thigh, he brought a hand to his mouth, his tongue lashing out to wet his palm, and trail along his fingers until it reached the tips. Staring unwavering into the glowing viridescent eyes of his partner, he used his slick fingers to find the opening that he searched for, the pads of his fingers circling the tight, warm ring of muscle before slowly dipping inside, lubricating him to take the cock he begged for.

Groaning heatedly at the reaction to his plea, Kael'thas bit his lower lip and nodded, confirming what Illidan had so brazenly accused him of. Secretly? He was wanton, and though he had almost always lay with women, he'd had a few male courtesan that he'd ruined just as well. As for being the one to receive? There was indeed a first time for everything.

"It's true, Stormrage, you would be the first and likely the only. I have layed with men, but never like this."

Kael'thas' own cock twitched at the realization of what he was saying, essentially his body was the purest thing Illidan would ever destroy, and the Blood Elf was far too happy about it.

"Why? Does that make you want it more? To destroy the only innocent place left inside of me?" He practically purred the words until he felt the Demon Hunter's wandering digits, gasping quietly when one of his fingers slid into his body. Even just his digit felt thick inside of him, but he didn't feel _full_.

"What of after this evening? Will I find my death, or are you to hide me away, a tool for your rage?" Kael'thas was hoping for the latter as he wasn't ready to die, his question posed nonchalantly enough the his breath hitched and his body rolled, both grinding down on the larger male's thigh and against his impossibly skilled digit. Even at the light play against his tender flesh, Kael'thas' cock was dripping, ropes of precum stringing to slide over his firm stomach, his lungs breathless and eyes burning as they caught the Chosen One's steely gaze.

"I am made of greed. So much so that part of me prays that you will tire of preparation and shove your cock inside of me unprepared, but then, the rest of me hopes you keep going, until you can slide three...no four… maybe all five of those delicious fingers inside of me."

Kael'thas truly was a whore.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" he murmured, his eyes never leaving the elves chiseled features.

Though he had noticed It before (and never admitted it to anyone else, let alone himself) Kael'thas was fucking beautiful. Something about the long, slender, slightly upturned nose, the wide, almost surreal shape of his eyes, lying just below a shock of bright, sun golden hair, and matched with a full, scarlet pair of heart shaped lips, he seemed someone to be a complete opposite of Illidan himself. Like an angel with broken wings. Hiding a halo that Illidan could tear from his troubled brow and use to mercilessly choke the life out of him.

"When I tell you that you are mine, " he whispered, knowing Kael'thas would hang on every word, "I mean that as an everlasting possession."

Pulling his fingers from within his lover, he quickly spit into his upturned palm, grabbing his length and coating it in a thick layer of saliva. Rolling his hips, he positioned himself carefully at the elves puckered entrance, pushing forward until just the tip of his cock penetrated.

"Still think you can take it?"

Jaw dropping at the way Illidan's body vibrated with every word that spilled from his mouth, Kael'thas fought but lost the control of another moan, softer this time as if meant for Illidan's ears only. He was almost sure the inhabitants of the temple had heard most, if not all of their exchange so far and so that last, small moan belonged only to Stormrage. Just like one might assume, Kael'thas devoured each word, his cheeks flushed pink and those perfect lips parted into a soft 'o' at the realization of what exactly the Lord before him had said.

"I would never complain about such a permanent thing, especially with the likes of you." The Blood Elf's voice was barely a breath above a whisper, inaudible to mortal ears as he slowly rocked himself against those delectable fingers. Almost as if reading his mind though, those digits were gone and replacing them was the blunt force of Illidan just barely pushing the head of his cock _against_ his twitching hole. Not a single inch had entered him, but he could feel the burn of his entrance stretching, as if trying to impossibly surround the Demon Hunter's massive length. He wasn't honestly sure if he _could_ take it, but he wasn't going to go down without trying.

"Yes. Yes I can. I know I can. Stretch me open, Lord Illidan, spread my body until it quakes and begs for your cock to rip it open to it's breaking point. Tear me apart at the seams."

Kael'thas voice only wavered slightly and it made his resolve that much more believable. His hand reaching down to glide over the Demon Hunter's dripping, slick length. "I would be so brazen as to ask what your tongue would feel like inside of me as well, _my_ lord. Those fingers and that tongue, stretching me open, preparing me to be split in half by your perfect cock. I want it all."

Kael'thas was greedy, he always had been and whether or not he was waning for power or pleasure, that fact didn't change. He wanted to come again and again, and he wanted Illidan to fill every hole, every crevice of his body until he smelled more like the Betrayer than he did himself. The idea of being forever possessed had him truly a wanton slut for both pleasure and punishment.

"Patience is a virtue" Illidan reminded, hooves clattering on the floor as he replaced both of them on the ground, steadying himself in an effort to gain as much traction as possible. The change in his positioning brought his hips forward, pressing him deeper into his lovers hot entrance than ever before. He hissed painfully through clenched teeth, his razor like fangs bared as he snarled.

The heat surrounding him was sweltering, and Illidan nearly felt the urge to jerk away from it as if burned, like a toddler from an oven. He held fast, his his hands trailing along the smooth, slick flesh of Kael'thas' upper thighs, coming to rest upon his shapely hips, almost feminine in their curves and lines.

When he was confident that his grip was firm, he pushed forward again, teasingly slow, feeling his prey spreading open before him, swallowing him much as the elf had with his mouth mere moments before. Despite his lust, Illidan forced himself to move slowly, carefully, resisting the urge to power forward and bury himself into Kael'thas' hot ass until he screamed his name and bucked in his grasp.

He resisted, but barely.

He felt inch after agonizing inch penetrate his lover, moving slowly, stretching and filling (overfilling?). As he moved, he watched his partner's face, studying the expression for emotions that would speak to him.

Regardless of Sunstriders bold words, Illidan would stop at the slightest sign of pain - real pain. Something about this night, this cold, rainy night, had changed. Gone were his desires to torture, rending flesh and drawing blood. Replaced with desires for something calmer, sweeter, and softer. Less torture, more fucking. Illidan huffed at the thought. Something like this happening between two deplorable, monstrous creatures such as the two of them could hardly be referred to as anything else, though he would be lying if he had tried to tell himself that the term 'making love' hadn't momentarily occupied his mind.

Shaking himself mentally, he drove the thoughts away. Now was not the time for technicalities. Time for that was for afterwards, when they were both picking their pieces up off the sweat slicked floor.

Though, if Illidan were to be truthful with himself, he preferred not to think of what would happen later. Because at this moment, the thought of changing his mind and snapping the elves spine in half like a twig on a forest floor caused an aching in his chest that he just couldn't put his finger on. Post orgasmic regrets had been hard on Illidan, and this is one time he hoped to be able to fight such thoughts.

Truth be told he had changed his mind upon first seeing the little slut dressed up like a trophy against the hyacinth satin sheets as he first entered the room. That moment was realization that he felt more for the elf than he dare the thoughts from his troubled mind, he raised his face to catch Sunstriders eyes with his own.

"Do you...a-are you okay?" He muttered, stopping in his tracks to allow his lover to adjust to the feeling of Illidan's cock inside of him.

When Illidan seemed to all but ignore his plea for something more than just his cock, Kael'thas' body quivered at what he knew was about to happen. His stomach tightened as the Betrayer loomed above him, pressing himself as if trying to force the pieces to fit together before they were ready. Illidan and promised him pain, he truly had and while this isn't what Kael'thas had even begun to imagine, the pain was certainly there and it was near unbearable. He was so much _smaller_ than Stormrage, the fact that just moments before his legs had easily straddled one of his thighs was proof to that.

Heat had already started to burn between his thighs, his own length achingly hard and each muscle in his abdomen twitching as he watched the Betrayer almost impossibly invade his body. Releasing a hiss of pain when his head all but forced itself inside of him, Kael'thas dropped his head back with a pant and an almost crazed laugh. Was he okay? He'd heard those words correctly, yes? Perhaps the Betrayer was scared of breaking his new toy. Perhaps.

"I d-don't think my emotions.. Come into p-pl-OW… watch it.. Play.. here. But I am alive. For now." His voice was barely above a pained whisper, tears beginning to prick at his lower lash line. He could feel his body stretching, almost as if eager to engulf his lover in a heat that was more maddening than any power they'd fought for before.

"Don't stop, Stormrage…" Words spilled from his mouth in a strangled sputter, the nails of his fingers having lowered to dig into the flesh of his own stomach, watching the way it had already hollowed in, as if trying to feel the exact moment of impact. He would have said Illidan was almost in, almost _there_ but that would have been a lie. Less than halfway, the Elf would have assumed but he was greedy and he would take it all, there was no doubt about that.

"I-I'm fine, just.. Just.." Forming a sentence was something that was beyond the Blood Elf now, his babbling voice mostly for his own self assurance as the Demon Hunter moved forward steadily, as if truly intending to spear him into the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

The smile that folded his face had morphed his expression from concern into cold, callous amusement. Though what exactly was causing him to be on the brink of laughter, he could not tell, nor would he know for the foreseeable future.

Was it the hilarious way Kael'thas' Napoleon complex stood strong on his pale, lucid face, or the way he felt wrapped around Illidan's hard rod?

Either way, he adored the feeling. Allowing his hands to travel up the elves lithe, muscular body, he wrapped his hands - hands roughened by a tortured reality- around Kael'thas' shoulders, bearing down while looking into the other's eyes.

Having never before been in the same position, Illidan was unsure of how to proceed. Glancing down, he noticed that it seemed to be happening. Slowly. Steadily. But maybe it would be better for him if it happened quickly? Easier? Like ripping a bandage off of torn, broken skin?

Releasing a sigh in a woosh of air, he looked up into the elves eyes once again, his expression portraying his plan before he could speak.

A growl vibrated in his throat, and his breath hitched in his lungs as he pressed forward slowly, testing the waters.

"I guess…..are you ready?"

'Was he ready?' That question alone was a mockery of Kael'thas' current position, his body all but limp in the other's arms and his legs grasping hopelessly at hips far broader than his own. Even the stretch of his thighs being forced apart hurt and so he knew, deep down, that this wasn't going to feel good. At least not at first.

"Y-yes… just fucking do it before I lose my nerve." The words he spoke were honest enough, and despite having lay with men before, and even having fucked them, he'd never in his life imagined his body getting torn asunder by another, toes curling and his head falling back against to rest against the cold stone.

Wriggling his hips as if to convince Stormrage of his commitment to their act of carnal lust, Kael'thas groaned when the movement forced more of the Demon Hunter inside of him. It had helped though, moving had, it forced his body to accept the intrusion instead of clamping down against it, he could feel his walls stretch and he let out the smallest of moans. Illidan was hardly close to filling him completely and when he had, Kael'thas was sure he'd be able to breathe, let alone scream.

"I know it will hurt, I wanted it to, did I not? Just do it, break me. You want to, I can see it in your eyes."

Groping his own cock within his fist, the Blood Elf greedily stroked his palm over the pre-soaked muscle, his hips bucking of their own accord despite his lower half feeling almost as if it were being burned at the stake. With his hand busying itself, Kael'thas had something else to focus on, and it seemed to help, if only to get his body moving against the Betrayer's length that was all but tearing him in half from the center. "Do it Illidan. Please. I want it. Look, can't you see that I want it?" His own sex drooled with need as his hand hastily stroked over the heated flesh, veins quivering and twitching with each pass of his silk-like palm.

Leaning down, Illidan adjusted himself, his chest coming down to press against the smaller males, as careful as he could as not to push him too far before he were ready to do so.

Panting in the elves long, shapely ears, his hooves knocking against the floor, shaking as he adjusted, scraping and pawing at the ground like a bull ready to charge, almost dancing on the spot.

Wriggling his fingers to get a better grip, he drug his claws against the Master of Tempest Keep, getting a grip that he knew wouldn't falter, and he would need all the grip he could muster.

He was reminded momentarily of his childhood in Stormwind, watching the horse wranglers in Elwynn Forest, breaking the horses to make them fit to ride. The way they would fight, bucking and screaming in the night, as Illidan sat with Malfurion, making bets on which rider would hold on till the horse relented, and which one would be thrown to the ground, to be trampled beneath a fury of hooves.

He gripped tighter, digging his sharp, curved claws into the flesh beneath him. He would make damn sure he was able to hang on to this pony.

The combination of the images in his mind forced a cackle of laughter to slip between bitten, swollen lips. This was nor the time, nor place for such an image, but it was the only thing he could imagine to take place in the seconds to come.

Lowering his head until his open lips fell against his lover's heaving chest, his dark, tangled tendrils falling down to drape across the other's body, he pressed forward, slowly at first, and then….

Using the leverage he had gained to pop his hips forward and thrust himself blindly into his lovers tense, fearful body, he buried himself as far as he could manage, his lips coming down to tease the prince's smooth skin as he felt their hip bones slam together with an audible clack of bones striking together. He felt flesh move to accommodate him, and he felt the air rushing into the elves lungs like a river of water forcing down his throat to drown him in a tsunami of emotion and physical aching.

His mind taken hostage by the thrill and pleasure of the immense pressure around his manhood, Illidan's jaws sprang open, razor fangs exposed and gleaming beneath quivering lips.

Clenching, a gather of skin between his lips, he bit down, feeling his canines slide into the other's shoulder like a sword into a carcass on the battlefield. Blood exploded into his mouth and down his throat, and he groaned at the taste. Salty and warm and coating the inside of his throat like a crimson elixir, poured from a crystal vial of lust.

He felt Sunstriders hand come up between them, pushing, trembling and begging to pry them apart, but he held fast. Not even wild stallions could drag him away at this moment.

Save from death himself coming to claim him, Illidan wanted to stay like this forever...

Every move that Illidan made after his little display made clear the Betrayer's intentions. He was going to keep his promise of pain and while Kael'thas knew to expect it, when it happened, the fire that poured through him overpowered the feeling of water flooding his lungs. Jaw parted in a scream, the storm outside went uninterrupted at the silent, breathless look of agony painted across Kael'thas' fine features. He had tried to scream, tears slid down his cheeks but sound had been stolen from him, stolen until finally his voice cracked at the exact moment of Illidan's teeth rending the flesh of his shoulder. The scream that left his lips was almost musical, his body convulsing violently and his hands trying to reach, to grasp onto something.

Met with nothing but a wall of muscle, his nails weakly scrambled to find something to hold on to. He felt like he was falling, despite being true and well anchored to the wall behind him.

"G-goddess.. I.. It hurts, my body feels…" He ran out of breath before he could finish his thought, his hands finally managing to find a hold around the back of Illidan's muscular neck, his vision blurring all over again as both the pain of being so thoroughly filled, and the agony of those teeth sinking into his beautiful flesh forced black spots to dance in his vision. He wanted to move, to help, to do something to ease the pain in his body but he was stricken prone, no more than a rag doll in which the Betrayer could use as he saw fit.

Absently moving, his fingers were the only thing conscious of their place in the world as they tangled through the mass of black silk that spilled over his heaving chest. Head falling back, Kael'thas let his eyes roll back as images of blood and pain rolled over him. He couldn't remember where they were coming from, but he could see them, just barely as they darted through the clouds of swirling nether that threatened to swallow him whole.

Despite the sheer agony, and the loss of any sensation beyond pain, Kael'thas' length lay flat against his stomach, twitching in a pool of sticky cum and slick pre, the strands of the mess surely mixing with the stain of blood that now poured down his shoulder and chest in a pathway of rivulets, creating a network of copper and rust against his porcelain skin.

Slowly, carefully, Illidan pulled back, allowing his blood soaked lips to fall from the other's body, his tongue coming out to taste the forbidden elixir dropping from his teeth as he moved back, putting space between them, giving the elf room to draw a breath, a real breath.

He felt a quivering, a fork of lightning striking the base of his spine and threatening to toss him onto his ass. His head throbbed violently, his vision blurring, greying at the edges. It was too much. The feelings covering him, gripping his cock from base to tip, too tight, too hot. He could feel every beat of Sunstriders hammering heart against his rib cage, and he felt it through the muscle's of his pulsing cock.

His head swimming, threatening to blacken, and dark out the sun that was his consciousness, his shaking legs terrorizing him into believing they would buckle and send it all crashing to the ground.

Carefully, using what was left of his brain to power his thoughts, he stumbled backwards, dragging Kael'thas back with him. Still clutching the body of what was once a hated rival, he spun on the spot, his wings flattening against the stone as his back slammed against the wall to steady himself.

Finally, his hooves parted, and he fell to the ground with Kael'thas perched on top of him, holding on to the body writhing between his fingers as if his very life depended on it.

When he landed, his hips folding beneath him, legs spread crudely, a naked, bleeding Blood Elf still clinging to his lap, he drew in a wavering breath. When the shaking in his limbs finally came to a halt, he raised his head to stare into the eyes watching him, deep emerald pools that he feared he could lose himself in. His eyes fell lower, darting between the raw, bleeding flesh against the elves clavicle, the trail of blood, sticky and hot, mingling with a splash of sticky white cum that had splashed against the elves shuddering midriff.

His smile returned, cocky and knowing when he returned to gaze into the Sin'dorei's flashing green orbs.

"Really?"

Kael'thas let out a hoarse cry when he felt his body moving forward abruptly, his head snapping forward just in time to watch the Betrayer crumble and fold, sliding down the wall and further impaling him at an angle that Kael'thas didn't believe possible. It was possible though, and despite the burning pain, the smallest spark of pleasure fired through his nerves, a blanket of ice against the burning fires that surged for his core.

It was the Demon Hunter's voice that drew him from his pain coated stupor, his eyes blinking unevenly and head dropping to see what it was that had Illidan's face lit up in a grin that could have shamed a wolf. "It hurts… it fucking hurts so much but I've never felt this before, my body has never had every inch of itself filled. You'll have to forgive me. I usually... well." He'd been trying to say that he usually lasted longer, but despite two orgasms, his length still ached, throbbing for something more that could send him over the edge of oblivion.

"Is that a problem, Lord Illidan? That you made my body feel something other than agony?" It was his turn for an impish grin to grace his features. His mind was foggy but not in a way that kept him from being alert. Perhaps it was the way that his body was stretched to fit Illidan's massive girth, or maybe it was the loss of blood combined with the unmistakable build of unforgiving pleasure. He wasn't sure which but he knew now that he didn't want it to stop.

Straddled now, over the hips of the Betrayer, Kael'thas leaned his body forward until their chests were flush, his arms lifting to loop around the larger being's neck and his hips rolling just slightly, as to adjust himself in his new position. There wasn't really any adjusting to the way Illidan had stuffed him, but he could certainly try. "Here… let me." His voice was small in comparison to the cries of pleasure and pain he'd let out prior to this, but it mattered not, it was big enough to reach the other's ears and he was only hoping that Illidan would listen.

Rocking his hips forward again, Kael'thas managed to work himself into a slow rhythm, the lewd sound of Illidan's cock had him blushing among other things as his body stretched and pulled, wrapping itself around his lover and swallowing him until the heat he felt had dulled, becoming molten and sticky like a syrup in his veins. "Oh f-fuck!" There was a small exclamation when the head of the Demon Hunter's cock brushed deftly against that twitching bundle of nerves, his stomach hollowing and his body clenching down as he kept up his new found pace. More precum than before drooled from his slit and dripped between his thighs, only to find itself slicking the base of Illidan's cock every time the Blood Elf lifted himself enough for it to do so.

"T-told you.. I could take it."

He had a drunk grin on his face, his hair damp with sweat and his normal fierce orbs glazed with wanton lust. If Illidan had wanted a whore, he'd certainly gotten one. Kael'thas body moved in an almost enchanting way, grinding and rolling on top of him, his stomach bowing out when the full length of The Betrayer forced itself against his slender gut. "I can feel you in my fucking stomach, Stormrage… every inch of your cock is carving its way through my core. It's absolutely… delicious." Letting his eyes fall shut, Kael'thas continued the rhythm he'd created, waiting for Illidan to lose his patience and take control, or lose his mind and fill him with his cum before fucking it into his body deep enough that it all but stained his flesh from the inside out.

A rising and falling, shifting, surrounding and filling the space around him like a mother's embrace. Like a pool of blood.

Comforting, starke and clear in its contrast, he felt the rippling, shifting walls of flesh consume him and then fall away, a forbidden dance performed for an audience that was no one but the two of them (and maybe the numerous elven servants that stood outside the door, listening intently to the sounds echoing from the chamber)

He groaned, his voice rising in a symphony of emotions and physical sensations that plunged through him like an icy cold hand forced through his rib cage to grip at his racing heart.

Exhaling in a trembling breath, his breath hitched in his windpipe, caught between a burning lump of tears in his throat.

What was happening? What were his emotions doing to his brain, his body, his thoughts?

What was he becoming, he brought his hands up to tangle through the elven princes silky, sun ray tendrils, yanking his head forward to slam their lips together in a heated exchange that could shift his thinking, change his mind from its path of destruction and pained thoughts to a locked on missile, concentrating on the task at hand.

Visions invading his mind tore his walls down, and he felt the walls surrounding his heart began to crumble and fall, though he would never allow Kael'thas to witness it.

Vulnerability was something he had chosen to avoid at all costs. He would do anything to never feel that type of pain again. To never feel the sting of rejection when he pushed too far, clung too hard to another person, pouring his heart like blood into their lap only to have it swept away, laughter tinkling like broken glass falling around him.

He would never allow Kael'thas to get to close to him, for fear that it would come back to slap him in the face.

Tenderness was something he had never been good at accepting, and her didn't plan to start now.

He felt it then, trails of steaming water penetrating his lids and begging to fall. Using the hand in the elves hair, he ripped his head back, forcing his lover's eyes towards the ceiling, anywhere but to look at him.

Allowing a hand to fall to the rocking, working waist in his lap, he caressed one jutting hip bone, pulling him forward as to bury his face into the elves neck, hiding himself from view.

He straightened his back, rolling his hips upwards in an attempt to drag another glorious scream from his partner's throat.

" _Yes… right there! O-oh my G- Illidan!"_

His voice was pure honey and trembling, lilted moans were that of sinful oil, dripping down his chin from pouted lips to dance against the Betrayer's ear. When Illidan had snapped his head back and thrust his hips forward, Kael'thas had let out a keening wail of a moan, crying his name toward the ceiling and surely giving the Sin'dorei on the other side of the door something to really giggle about.

"Please don't… I wanna see your eyes… I don't care." Kael'thas was drunk on pleasure, not stupid and he'd felt the hot tears against his throat when the other had buried his face in a rushed attempt to hide. He'd pulled that blindfold free for a reason. Enemies they might have been, but right now he cared for nothing more than the way Stormrage filled his core and made him feel something other than the emptiness of ice in his veins. "Fuck me, Stormrage, deeper… do it again." Bucking his hips as if to encourage his lover, Kael'thas' hands slid through Illidan's hair before meeting the base of his horns, gripping them and pulling until he could see those viridian orbs, burning with pain and something deeper. Had he done this, or were their memories to what they did that had brought Illidan to this brink of self destruction.

" _I am not worth such emotion, Stormrage. Take my body and make it yours, forge a new memory in which to falter upon. Come on, don't make me do all of the work."_ He purred the words like silk against his lover's ear, rocking his hips at a faster pace now that he sought whatever it was that Illidan had done to illicit such wanton cries from his chest. He found it just moments later when the head of the Demon Hunter's cock slammed against his prostate, a sudden and startled moan choked from between his lips. "Ah… so that's it.." He really had never done this before and finding such a delicious sweet spot, well, it was easy for him to become infatuated with finding it again and again.

"Look at me, Illidan, look at my body, it aches for you, please… Goddess please take me." Almost in tears himself from the sheer frustration, Kael'thas quietly vowed to lose himself in Illidan's body, to cause the Betrayer the kind of pleasure that couldn't be forgotten. He would replace whatever haunted his lover below him, and with it, he would be the reason for his screams, be they that of pleasure, or agony.

A shiver dancing up his spine and the words spoken to him, his eyes coming up to meet his lovers ungrudging gaze. For a split second, something inside of him snapped, and he allowed Kael'thas to see his true emotions, to see his feelings, to see his vulnerable spot and to have at it as he pleased.

For one moment he was open, and the gasping moan that fell from his lips was a mixture of pain and pleasure. A clashing of good and evil. Like two trains colliding in a head on accident that caused an explosion that rocked his very core.

Fighting back all of the hurt he felt in his heart, he pushed forward again, his hands flat against the stone wall, propelling him up and out, slamming Kael'thas onto his back on the ground below, somehow still sheathed inside of him when he came to rest on his hands and knees above him.

"If you tell anyone what has happened here…."

He started, slamming forward with enough force to knock the elves teeth together in a repulsive clatter.

"I will rip your heart out of your chest, do you understand me, Sunstrider?" He asked, feeling the waves of his emotions threatening to overwhelm the dam that held them back. All he needed was one...little…push.

Kael'thas drank in that vulnerability, savored in and he wanted to bask it in the heat inside of him, to somehow sew together all of the cracks that seemed to form around the very thing that made Illidan who he was. He had no chance however and instead of words, a startled cry was stolen from his chest, his legs moving accordingly and allowing the massive male above him to remain buried in his body, each feral thrust pulling a cry from his throat until those words pierced his ears.

" _If you tell anyone…"_

Sobering slightly, Kael'thas gazed up at the anger that was was ever so vibrant in the other's hues, his brow furrowing and his body letting his mind shut down. He wasn't going to say anything, he would give Illidan what he wanted, and anything he had felt? Clearly it was one sided, or a moral misjudgement. Groaning quietly when Illidan all but bottomed out inside of him, Kael'thas whimpered and turned his head to the side. It was his turn to hide his face, flushed with exertion and damp with more than just sweat. Tears came easily now, and they weren't from pain, or an overabundance of pleasure. No. The Betrayer, the being that was currently using his body as nothing more than an outlet and made him do this.

" _I'll rip your heart out if you tell anyone."_

It was all Kael'thas could hear, even despite the Chosen One's moans, his own body had gone silent and he couldn't keep himself from uttering the words. They were bitter and when he finally cast his gaze upon the one above, his eyes were filled with a virulent anger. "IF you're so fucking ashamed of this then kill me when you're done. Rip my heart out, just like you want to." He spit the words and then coiled his hands around Illidan's forearms, legs moving and one hooking at the other's hip, lifting his lower body just slightly off the ground. Illidan might have been ashamed, but Kael'thas would be damned if he ever had anything better than he was getting right now.

He was shaking, his body trembling like a mountain atop an earthquake. He brought a clawed hand up to clap across the elves mouth. As he silenced him, he continued his movements, slamming down into the body beneath him with enough force that he swore his sensitive ears could hear the floor cracking beneath them.

"Shut up! Stop talking!" he screamed, his head swirling and swimming from the sheer force it took to hold back his pained emotions. They grabbed hold of him, pulled him down and threatened to drag him to hell. Forcing him to feel what he had tried so hard to keep out of his heart.

When it happened, it was fast and painful, and his voice was a glass case of emotion, ready to be shattered by the words he begged to hear.

"Please…." His hands fell from the swollen, scarlet lips, eyes searching, fingers grasping the elves chin, wrenching his head up to look into his eyes.

"Say it. Even if you have to lie" He begged, a hoof slamming with all of his force into the wall behind him, driving him forward and cementing their bodies together as that familiar fire burned within him, begging for release.

"Tell me you love me…" He whimpered, and he broke then, the steel bars inside of his mind turning to dust and falling away and blowing away in the wind of his courage.


	5. Chapter 5

Choking back a scream when Illidan's hand clapped over his mouth hard enough to bruise, Kael'thas' eyes burned with a fury that went unmatched, his body rigid as the hunter above him screamed out an order. Feeling as though his heart might very well collapse in on itself, Kael'thas sucked in what little air he could.

" _e"_

The word fell out of Illidan like a prayer and the look on his face made the Blood Elf's eyes soften, brow furrowed when the large hand released his mouth and slipped down to grip his chin. Behind the lingering rage, tears still sparkled within his almond shaped eyes, a couple of traitorous drops slipping down his cheeks.

"Say wha-! _FUCK!_ " Kael'thas eyes flew wide and he screamed, roosting bats rustling and the howling storm outside almost silenced as he sobbed out a pleasured roar, his fingers digging into Illidan's arms and throwing his head back with an abandon he hadn't felt in what seemed to be centuries. " _IloveyoufuckIloveit! I fucking love you!"_ His voice was broken and his body convulsed beneath that of the Betrayer's, thighs quivering and stomach bulging. He was almost certain that Illidan could feel himself through his flesh, twitching against his own abdomen.

"I'm not lying… I can't lie notaboutthat." His voice got incredibly small in that moment, almost praying that Illidan couldn't hear him. There was a time, years ago, when saying such a thing would have come with the same sunlit laughter he'd shared with his people, eyes sparkling and sun kissing the apples of his cheeks. He was a different person now and such a declaration, even he was incapable of lying about such things. Leaning up, exhausted in his diminished rage, Kael'thas sought the Betrayer's mouth, feasting on tear stained lips and the taste of his blood against flesh.

His orgasm slammed into his brain with the force of a comet slamming against a planet, knocking into him and throwing him for a loop. He felt drugged, something within his brain had snapped, forcing him to feel everything all at once in a flood of emotions that choked and gasped in his throat.

A strangled cry erupted from within him as a tidal wave smashed out of his body, his cum rocketing out of him with so much force that it felt as if it had been pulled from within, sucked from his core by an unearthly energy within his lover.

He broke their heated kiss to gasp for breath, and the air nearly burned as it soared down his throat, filling his lungs which he would empty in a scream mere second later, and a part of him cringed when he heard what had come out of his mouth.

"Kael'thas! YES…oh my….fuck...God yes…."

His cock pulsed and twitched as he pumped load after load of white-hot cum into Sunstrider's ragged body. His body jerked, convulsing atop the blood elf, his hair falling down in curtains around his face, falling onto the shoulders of his partner, mixing with the blonde below him to create a yin-yang on colors and contrasts strewn out over the floor.

He yanked his cock from the confines of his lover, a flood of cum following to puddle beneath them, soaking the thighs of the Great Prince Kael'thas.

He wanted something else, something more...something different. His mouth watered with anticipation. Wrapping his trembling hands around the elves bobbing throat, he jumped to his cloven feet, dragging Sunstrider with him as he stood. Again he whirled on the spot, reaching down to grab a slick, pale ankle and throwing it above his shoulder. He repeated the process until he had him right where he wanted him once again.

His great wings sprung open with a gust of icy-cold wind surrounding them as he took in the sight of his prize. Against the wall, panting and huffing, his hair tousled and disheveled, Kael'thas clung to him, fists wrapped around Illidan's curved, pointed horns for a second thought or waiting for a reply, he swallowed the hard, pulsing cock against his lips in a single fluid movement.

He longed to taste the creamy elixir of flesh that he knew he would receive….if only he tried hard enough.

Engulfing Illidan's cock once more was a treat beyond anything else. He felt painfully empty without the other inside of him but still the heat of his release clung to his inner walls and that alone gave him some reprieve. At first, Kael'thas was almost certain that Illidan was going to drop him again, his eyes closed for a majority of the first several moments as his throat stretched and he welcomed the Betrayer's length back down his throat. He could taste himself and that alone pulled a moan from his quivering chest. It was everyday someone found themselves slung over a shoulder like a hunter's trophy but perhaps that's exactly what he was. A trophy.

Care on such things came and went however and he busied himself with the act of bringing the Betrayer to yet another earth shattering orgasm, one hand dropping from a horn to play at the sensitive skin beneath his throbbing length, still halfway praying that he wasn't about to get dropped on his head.

The fact that he could taste _himself_ on Illidan's flesh made him that much harder, if such a thing were even possible, his hand gripping the base of muscle responsible for all of his pleasure and all but pulling an orgasm forward. He wanted to swallow it all, to drink him down and be completely filled from both ends. Perhaps in a way he was little more than a filthy slut.

"You taste.. Mnh.. so good.."

The words were muttered in between suckling kisses and long passes with his throat and tongue, his head beginning to swim however from being hung upside down like a side of beef. "Mnh.. Illy y'r makin' me dizzy." He hadn't called Stormrage Illy in years, it was a nickname that the other had grimaced at, but had eventually learned to tolerate, just like everything else Sunstrider had always done.

Pulling his head back after a few more throaty pulls against the other's length, Sunstrider blinked heavily, trying to clear his vision to no avail. Reaching his hand back up, Kael'thas used both of Illidan's horns to right himself, front facing the other and shifting his legs until he was able to slide down, arms looped around his neck and legs locked around his waist. "Trying to knock me out again, Lord Illidan?"

The Prince of Elves grinned and darted his head forward, burying it in the crook of the Betrayer's throat as a single hand reached down to try and guide Illidan back inside of his body. If only to feel full once more, to feel complete as he had before the other had so hastily pulled free of him.

"I need you. Please make me cum again. I wanna cum all over your cock my lord~"

He was teasing now, tantalizing as his lips trailed over the shell of Illidan's pointed ear, teeth grazing the lobe and warm breath dancing across his skin.

Twisting his body, he placed his forearm against the smaller body's throat, bearing down with enough force to prove his point but not enough to cut off a supply of oxygen.

"Little….slut" he muttered, shoving his hardened length inside of his victim once more.

He felt a wave of his own essence engulf him, and the hotness that was his own spent seed caused a wave of dizziness to surround him.

Honestly, truly he didn't know how much more he could take. He pressed into his lover, his eyes wound tightly closed. Fireworks and white light shot across his blackened vision.

"I can't…too much…" He mumbled, his voice soft and hollow between panting. "Hurts…too much" He whispered, barely audible.

When his eyes burst open, he found himself staring at the elves gory shoulder, a black and purple bruise beginning to form around his teeth marks. His mark. The brand he had used to claim his prize. The thought made his heart pump with a furiosity that made him fear it would eventually beat its way out of his rib cage and fly around the room.

"You belong to me, now" He pleaded, steely glowing eyes looking up to capture the elves gaze in his own. "And if i catch you with anyone else...I'll kill you both…"

He was babbling now, mumbling incoherent thoughts that sprung from his lips like vomit, but he found he couldn't stop himself.

"Let me, then."

Kael'thas' body moved in a slow and steady rhythm, quite literally riding the other's body while he listened, his moans soft whispers as his lips and teeth teased at the skin of Illidan's throat again. "Nothing could hurt so much as this." He found one of the Demon Hunter's hands and placed it against his chest where his heart was threatening to burst, no longer from exhaustion but from the sheer emotional overload of what he'd experienced in the past several hours.

"Just… hold me here, I'll do the work, let me make you feel again."

His voice was softer than the satin of his hair, dancing over Illidan's dark flesh in dashes of light. Apple red lips pressed to a collar bone, Kael'thas pulled up just enough to meet those brilliant, burning hues. "If you caught me with anyone else, you would be mad, Lord Illidan. I've wanted this for years, since the very moment we met. You couldn't tear me away."

Rocking his hips again, Kael'thas let his head fall back, hands massaging at the tense muscles of Illidan's neck and shoulders. "Let go, my lord, let it all go." His hips moved faster still and he cried out, his body trembling like restrained lightening, crackling with an energy that couldn't be found anywhere else but between the Lord and his Prince.

"Right there, can you feel it Illidan? C-can you? I'm gonna!" He captured Illidan's mouth just in time for his cries of pleasure to spill down the Demon Hunter's throat, his cock spilling over once again and coating that dark chest and his own with his seed. He was exhausted as the waves of pleasure crashed over him like a tsunami, pulling him under the ocean and swallowing him whole. He had to cling with his arms around Illidan's body in order to keep himself from crashing to the ground, his eyes opening only to be once more glazed with tears that fell freely from his cheeks. Pulling away finally from the Betrayer's mouth, he planted the smallest of kisses on his chin.

"Thank you. I would never lie with any man, or woman but you. I could never feel like this with anyone, my lord, _Illidan…_ "

Voice, body and mind all equally exhausted, Kael'thas clung to what was once his captor, thighs shaking in an effort to retain their grip on his waist.

He felt the walls surrounding him slammed closed like a chamber door, and the scream that matched his orgasm was deep and guttural, animalistic in its intensity.

The drain on his energy was too much, and still clutching the body he held on to, he slid down the wall, collapsing in a broken heap on the floor, his knees striking the floor below them. His hooves clattered like tambourines on the floor as the waves of ecstasy overtook his body, pulsing like a bright white light within him.

Allowing himself to slide back, his spine crumbled like a shattered diamond, and he fell to the ground, his lover sliding off of his lap and onto the ground. His breathing came in groans and pants, struggling to take in air.


End file.
